Fiel
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Día cinco: Sebastián no desconfía de John, desconfía de Sherlock.


**Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.** **Advertencia: Este fic se enfoca en una relación tóxica desde el punto de vista del abusador, el fic no tiene escenas de violencia pero la toxicidad en la relación está ahí. Esto no está escrito para poner esta clase de relaciones bajo ningún tipo de buena luz, Sebastián se está aprovechando de John y a pesar de que dejé el final abierto porque soy así de mala, cruzo los dedos para que Sherlock se lleve lejos a John.**

 **Otra cosa, en este fic un no creyente y no practicante hace uso de la magia negra, esto no es para desacreditar ni insultar a las personas que si son practicantes y creyentes.**

* * *

Sebastián conoció a John cuando ambos soldados fueron dados de alta en el servicio militar, Moran no estaba tan molesto por este hecho, la verdad no tenía de qué quejarse y es que a él le había dado una baja deshonrosa, porque a nadie se le permite matar a sus compañeros de escuadrón para poder vender armas al enemigo sin testigos que lo traicionen al final.

Si Moran fuese más honesto, más honorable o más justo, estaría agradecido de que no lo hayan matado o encerrado como prisionero de guerra. Pero Sebastián no era ninguna de esas cosas y de lo único que podía quejarse es que no recibiría la caridad del gobierno que le darían a John seguramente por su servicio, eso era molesto, pero podía consolarse en que, si tenía el número de teléfono de un tal Jim Moriarty, la araña o el Napoleón del crimen como algunos o tal vez él mismo lo llamaban.

John se encontraba sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de espera en la misma oficina social del gobierno en la que a Sebastián le estaban quitando su rango, esperando a que le entreguen sus números de ayuda y su certificado de invalidez.

—Es una mierda ¿verdad? —comentó Sebastián, sonriendo encantadoramente en dirección al hombre de ojos increíblemente tristes, quien solo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió a penas.

—Si —respondió John, sin pensarlo dos veces—. Ni siquiera sé a dónde ir ahora. Tal vez con mi hermana, o a las casas de veteranos, no sé cual de las dos opciones es peor.

—Yo acabo de arrendar un departamento en Londres y no me vendría mal un compañero —insinuó Moran sardónico y observando al hombre con una mirada depredadora.

El resto, fue historia. Una relación que para sus vecinos y conocidos es adorable y encantadora, un cuerpo cálido para abrazar y hacer el amor por las noches, un hombre atractivo a pesar de sus años, al que besar y reclamar con brazos insistentes sobre hombros agachados y regalos baratos que su pareja usaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tener a John en su departamento, además, de hecho, se hizo increíblemente conveniente, John no tenía idea de su historia en el ejército y tampoco tenía porqué saberlo, inconscientemente John Watson se encargó de limpiar la imagen de Moran poco a poco, nadie dudaba de la moral del antiguo soldado cuando vivía con el condecorado veterano de guerra que se sacrificó a sí mismo para salvar a un solo hombre. John además venía con sus propios problemas mentales, que lo hacían increíblemente vulnerable a las manipulaciones del francotirador. Moran jamás lastimó a John, por supuesto que no, después de todo, de alguna forma, se sentía atraído por el rubio y guardaba cierto afecto por él, pero las inseguridades del antiguo doctor eran perfectas para poder salir de su casa por días u horas sin ser cuestionado incesantemente. Moriarty no sabía de horarios y parejas, después de todo y Moran no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer enojar a su empleador.

—¿Por qué tienes que salir tan tarde, Seb? No me gusta que salgas en las noches sin decirme a dónde vas —Le preguntaría Johnny a veces, sus grandes ojos tristes observándolo con duda.

—Voy a trabajar, Johnny. Alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas de esta casa —Le respondería Sebastián con sardonia, recordándole al veterano una vez más de sus discapacidades e inseguridades.

Todo era perfecto hasta que John conoció a Sherlock Holmes. El detective consultor a quien su jefe odiaba y deseaba en partes iguales, el hombre que conoció a su Johnny por menos de dos minutos, encontró algo remarcable tras esa nube de odio propio y traumas irreparables bajo la cual John solía existir y le ofreció un buen lugar en el centro a un precio módico —o un trabajo bien pagado si ya tienes donde vivir —Lo que por supuesto, John aceptó de inmediato.

Después de eso su dinámica de pareja cambió rotundamente, John ya no se sentía menos que él, ya no lo esperaba con la cena en la mesa, ya no se mantenía en el departamento y solo en el departamento esperando a que Sebastián le pidiera salir por los mandados o le invitara en una cita, ya no bajaba la mirada cuando Sebastián lo miraba a los ojos, desafiante antes de besarlo con dientes afilados mordiendo sus labios resecos y uñas cortas rasguñando la piel expuesta.

Sebastián no temía que Johnny decidiera engañarlo, pero si temía que Holmes consiguiera enamorarlo.

—Usa magia negra —Le sugirió un día Moriarty, burlándose de sus problemas normales de hombres ordinarios y sus vidas en pareja —para separarlos de una buena vez.

Sebastián sabía que su jefe se estaba riendo de él, Moriarty no creía ni en la magia ni en los dioses de nadie, Moran tampoco lo hacía, pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar cualquier cosa. Y la verdad Moriarty aun no le permitía asesinar al detective, probablemente nunca lo hará, si alguien termina matando a Sherlock Holmes ese honor lo tendría el jefe criminal.

Puede que ni Moriarty ni el mismo Sebastián crean en la magia negra, o en cualquier tipo de magia o creencia. Pero en la primera noche de luna llena de invierno, Sebastián se encuentra a sí mismo prendiendo una vela roja y pensando en su pareja, en su lealtad y fidelidad, pidiendo a fuerzas en las que no conoce y no confía para que su novio olvide a Sherlock Holmes.

—Stakusto Babusto Kek Kek Kek.


End file.
